FF7 AC- Don't Leave Me
by talinsquall
Summary: Vincent reminds the Turks who they're messing with. Turks lure the pretty remnants to their shared futures together. Cloud gets the better of Rufus then he doesn't. Cloud/Rufus, Cid/Vincent, Tseng/Kadaj, Reno/Yazoo, Loz/Elena, Rude/Tifa, AU, OOC, Non-Canon, Sexual Situations, Homosexuality, Heterosexuality, Swearing, Preg, Mpreg


A/N: Inspired by Pink's "Please Don't Leave Me."

Fandom: Final Fantasy 7

Summary: Vincent reminds the Turks who they're messing with. Turks lure the pretty remnants to their shared futures together. Cloud gets the better of Rufus then he doesn't.

Pairings: Cloud/Rufus, Cid/Vincent, Tseng/Kadaj, Reno/Yazoo, Loz/Elena, Rude/Tifa

Warnings: AU, OOC, Non-Canon, Sexual Situations, Homosexuality, Heterosexuality, Swearing, Preg, Mpreg, (Vincent is the Remnants' Father in my head canon.)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fan fiction. In certain cases incidents, characters and timelines have been changed for dramatic purposes. Certain characters may be composites, or entirely fictitious. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental.

XXX

 **FF7 AC - Don't Leave Me**

 _Can't you tell that this is all just a contest?_

 _The one that wins will be the one that hits the hardest..._

(Edge - Two Years After Advent Children)

In the Shinra Complex, Rufus and his Turks remained frozen as the condemning video told the tale.

xxx

(Sometime before…)

Reno shook his head with a grin as the outer door slammed shut. "Damn, Elena! That was pretty harsh even for you, yo."

Elena's pert nose wrinkled with disgust. "Serves the dope right for bothering me at work. Stupid remnant thinks a cheap trinket can make up for what he did. I'm not Tifa Lockheart. Loz Valentine is gonna suffer for a long time before I'm through with him."

Tseng wiped his gun down. "Let it go, Elena. Vincent exaggerated our dire condition to Cloud, but we both know the truth. You've been hurt worse during an average training run."

Rude finished his breakfast and pushed the plate away. "Loz may be an idiot, but Kadaj and Yazoo aren't. How long can you keep on playin' them?"

Reno slouched back in his chair. "As long as we can, Partner. Turks see their mission through. It's gettin' to be a damned pain though havin' to pussyfoot around with non-fuckin' virgins. I'm so sex deprived, at this point, anyone would do, yo."

Tseng holstered his firearm. "Agreed. Honeybee Inn after our shift ends, Reno?"

Reno shot his pointer finger at his smiling Director. "Meet ya there, Boss"

xxx

With the damage done, Vincent Valentine placed the viewer back inside his crimson cape. "You have the nerve to call my son an idiot when you completely forget who his father is."

A distinct gold coin was flipped from Vincent's thumb to Rufus's table.

Rufus couldn't help his astonishment. "Veld swore he would never-"

Vincent hissed. "My old partner's family was also royally fucked over by Shinra. Veld was happy to agree to cash in our joint favor over your company. Elena, Loz worked for over a year on your 'cheap trinket.' Buyers across the Planet offered thousands of gil for the necklace, but my son refused, since he wished to make amends. You ground his gift under your boot like so much trash. No more. I atoned for thirty years. Loz shall not."

The retired Turk tossed his ebony hair behind his back. "Loz's debt to Elena is paid in full and the constant surveillance over my other sons will end today. They are no longer a harm to you or yours. Reno and Tseng's painful mission has ended. Anyone will do? My boys heard your message loud and clear. So sorry they didn't put out like the whores you're used to. Since they tested positive to be bearers, I taught them to treasure their bodies. They shall find love and happiness far away from Shinra."

Vincent swept up and strode towards the double doors. Opening the door to leave, the former Shinra employee sneered over his shoulder. "Oh President Rufus, Cloud viewed the video along with his little brothers. It reminded him of who you truly are. His message to you is this: "Lose my number, you manipulative asshole. You're dead to me."

The Turks flinched when the door slammed shut behind the gunslinger.

Tseng gestured to his boss. "Sir, I-"

Rufus held his hand up. "Do not speak to me. My Turks became complacent, sloppy, and I have paid the price for it. I will repair my relationship with Cloud, but you will fix the rest. Do not fail me a second time."

The ashamed Turks nodded in turn and left the office.

Rufus rolled a golden pen on his antique desk. "Challenge accepted, Cloud."

XXX

(Seventh Heaven)

Loz tamped his excitement down as his stepfather, Cid Highwind, discussed particulars with the high-end jewellery chain store owner.

Tifa tapped a broad shoulder. "Relax. It's in the bag. Cid's just confirming delivery dates."

The big man's bashful expression warmed the bar owner's heart. "Thanks for allowing us to set up my samples in your bar, Miss Tifa. It was the perfect setting to show off my wares."

Tifa pulled the shy man in for a hug. "Of course it is, since you did all the woodwork and metalwork. The magazine articles of your work didn't hurt my business either. Quit being so humble. You deserve every accolade which comes your way."

The remnant glanced away. "I am truly forgiven?"

Tifa kissed a blushing cheek. "The completion certificate from the Anger Management program is nailed to your workshop wall and you see your therapist once a week. Although Jenova mind-controlled you, you never used it as an excuse. Not to me or Elena. You've been forgiven, Loz. Forgive yourself."

Loz yelped as Cid hauled him up in a bear hug. "Okay, Miss Tifa!"

Cid effortlessly twirled his larger stepson around. "It's official! The Valentine Jewelry line is being released planet wide! Ya did good, Son. Real good!"

Tifa smiled and ventured to the back room. "This calls for a celebration! I'll get the good stuff."

The female fighter paused next to the women's bathroom. "Why the hell are you here? Sorry to disappoint you, but you did your worst, and Loz is thriving in spite of it. You'll have to get your sadistic kicks somewhere else."

Elena opened the bathroom door. "I came to apologize to Loz. You forgave Rude. Why can't I be forgiven?"

Tifa slammed her fist next to the female Turk's face. "Rude and I are in a loving relationship. We are having a child together. We talk our problems out as married couples do. Keep your sick Turk relationship ideas to yourself. They obviously fared the rest of you well with your pathetic lonely lives. I'm going to the supply room for some sparkling cider. When I return, you better be gone."

XXX

(Shinra Hospital - Children's Wing)

Kadaj beheld the last little girl in line. "Why didn't you pick a scarf, honey?"

The bald child's eyes filled with tears. "I'm too pale. None of them look right."

Kadaj thought a moment then hurriedly unwrapped his own head covering. "How silly of me! The solution was on my head the whole time."

The silver-haired remnant styled the scarf around the tyke's head and dried her tears. "It matches your pretty eyes to a T."

The petite tot hugged her new friend tight. "It's perfect! I love you, Kadaj."

The former villain received the freely given emotion with a sigh. "I love you too, baby."

Yuffie helped the charity employee pack up the leftovers. "Thanks for today. The cancer treatments are so debilitating. Any change in the kids' routine is a blessing."

Kadaj folded a bandanna. "Has the WRO figured out why this particular strain of cancer is so prevalent in the Wutaiain children?"

Yuffie shrugged. "It's not official, but the consensus is that it's leftover from the war. Tseng has scoured the Planet over searching for a cure. He hasn't slept well in weeks. The guilt is killing our dad, Godo."

Kadaj settled on a nearby bed. "I can see what you're trying to do, Yuffie. I am sorry for Godo's pain and your people's plight, but this is as far as it goes. I was a mission to Tseng. A pawn to be played with. I will live out my dreams but not with him. Never with him."

Yuffie hugged trembling shoulders. "Okay, Big Brother Tseng totally deserves the cold shoulder, but you're still my heart brother. Don't try to back out or you will be punished with tickles."

Kadaj sniggered. "Gods forbid. Save me from the tickles."

XXX

(Rainbow Ballroom)

"Those were the dulcet tones of Yazoo Valentine, ladies and gentlemen!"

The long-haired remnant blew kisses as he exited the stage to embrace Vincent and Cid. "Why didn't you tell me you two were coming? I would have sung your special song."

Cid grinned brighter than the stage-lights. "No need, Son. The song plays in our hearts 24/7."

Vincent cradled his look-a-like close. "We are having a celebration party for Loz. We hope you can come."

Yazoo beamed with joy. "Try to keep me away. Can you stay through my next set? We can go to dinner afterwards."

Cid wrapped his arm around his husband. "It'll be a hardship, but Ah can slowdance with mah beauty fer a spell or two."

Vincent purred against loving lips. "Just try to keep up, Highwind."

Yazoo watched his parents stroll to the ballroom then entered the communal dressing room. He plopped down in the makeup chair. "Better hurry up, Heather. You're going to be late."

The bang of an electromagnetic rod against a makeup table rang through the area. "Not in a hurry. Sure as fuck ain't Heather, yo."

Yazoo continued to fix his stage makeup. His trembling hands contradicting his calm demeanor. "The mission is over, you lying tomcat . No more pussy-footing around clueless virgins. You are free to return to your learned Honeybee whores."

Reno's ocean-blue stare-down never wavered from the remnant's sparkling form. "So what will your tight ass be up to while I'm catchin' an STD, yo?"

Yazoo flung his long hair back with a hollow laugh. "I'm going to get married. I'm the most popular singer in Edge and beyond. Once word got around that I was free, the marriage proposals went through the roof. Father researched all my suitors and greenlighted the lucky few. Unlike you, my annoying virginity is prized by all of them. My brothers and I were so blessed to dump you Turks to the curb in time."

In a blink, the remnant found himself trapped between the table and a raging Turk. His enhanced ears heard Vincent's distinct heartbeat nearing the dressing room door. "Father is in the building. If you harm me, you will wish for death before he's through."

Reno snuffled moon-kissed locks as his hips ground against the singer's pert rear. "Think I'm scared of death, Baby Doll? I'm a Turk. We dance with Death every day."

Yazoo swooned as Reno flipped him around and took the deep tonguing kisses he felt belonged to him. "I hope you enjoyed that. It's the most you're ever going to get from me."

Before Reno could take more, the click of triple barrels filled the air.

Vincent had Cerberus pointed at the Turk as Cid shook his head at the drama of it all. "Yazoo, the stage manager is calling for you. Your set time has been pushed up. Reno, if you value your brains, you will save me the effort and leave before I spray them on the far wall."

Reno meandered to the open door. "See ya round, Yazoo."

The remnant ran to the safety of his parents' embrace. "Not if I see you first, Dirty Tomcat."

XXX

(An Edge Nightclub)

Cloud rested against the bar. His enhanced senses attuned to his dancing brothers. Kadaj and Yazoo danced with each other, while Loz slow-danced with three ladies. His fingers idly played with his beer.

"Wow. You're Cloud Strife. What are you doing here?"

Cloud veered his luminescent gaze from the dance floor to the glittering male quivering next to him. He ran a finger down a blushing cheek. "I'm protecting my brothers. And you are?"

The young blond swayed in place. "Warren. My name's Warren."

Cloud leaned over. "Well, Warren. What else have you heard about me?"

The man's face went from pink to bright red. "You can fuck non-stop and you're hung like a horse."

The hero smiled against a heated cheek. "Would you like to find out tonight?"

Warren couldn't believe his luck and shook his affirmative.

As Cloud guided the other blond to the back rooms, his whisper was for another's ears. "Try to interfere, and you will lose me forever, but you're always welcome to watch."

Back on the dance floor, Vincent took over observing the boys with Cid guiding their bodies along. "Cloud is making a horrible mistake."

Cid nuzzled his husband's cheek. "Let it ride, Vince. It'll all pan out in the end."

Three hours later, Rufus Shinra clicked the receiver off and threw his headset across the room. Angry tears streamed down his face. "That bastard. He specifically chose a man who looked almost exactly like me. Cloud did every position but turning themselves inside out. Thank the Gods he used condoms."

Tseng rested the bent headset on the table. "Why didn't you turn the receiver off when they started, Sir?"

Rufus wiped his face. "Self-flagellation Shinra style. It seems I went through the Tyrell procedure for nothing."

Tseng placed a comforting hand on the President's shoulder. "Not for nothing, Sir. Don't let the Shinra line end with you. There are plenty of safe prospects ready and waiting."

Rufus allowed himself to deflate in Tseng's presence. "Cloud expects me to retaliate. Tit-for-tat as always. I thought I was up for the challenge one more time, but I'm exhausted with the fighting. I want to live a peaceful life, with my babies, and I'm not getting any younger. I'm giving up on Cloud Strife. Inform the Planet's Chosen he will no longer have to look over his shoulder. I am done."

Tseng fixed his cuffs. "Do you expect the rest of us to give up on our loves?"

Rufus exhaled. "You have all been rejected in one way or another. It could be years before you're forgiven. Is it really worth the pain?"

Tseng brushed his lustrous hair back with a hand. "Fuck yes, Sir."

XXX

(Seventh Heaven)

Cloud crumpled the metal armrest he was gripping when Tseng gave him the good news. "What do you mean Rufus is giving up?"

The Turk Director sipped his tea. "Exactly what I stated. You are free to live the swinging bachelor's life you always wanted."

Cloud released the metal after repeated swats by an incensed Tifa. "What's Rufus going to do now?"

Tseng gently placed his teacup down. "After he was cured of the Geostigma, Rufus underwent the Tyrell procedure. If anyone is to carry the Shinra heirs, he decided it would be him. His future plans were for you to be the father. Your recent actions have rendered those plans moot. The President has moved on to Plan B. He is perusing the list of prospects at this moment."

The Turk sauntered towards the front door and paused by Cloud's stiff shoulder. "What do you expect? Three hours to hammer your point home. You should have just torn his heart out with your bare hands. It would have been more merciful."

Tifa finished her call to Loz. "Congratulations, Cloud. Your dream has come true. You're completely free of Shinra."

Cloud sat down on a stool. "So why do I feel dead inside?"

Tifa came around the bar and hugged her childhood friend. "You both have played this game for years. By having the procedure, Rufus placed himself on a time limit. Since he didn't tell you, you had no idea a line had been drawn in the sand. I am a little upset with what you did. Whatever Rufus did to you in the past, he didn't deserve to be hurt so badly."

Cloud hung his head. "I didn't mean for the sex to go on for so long. It was like I was on autopilot. From the first kiss to the end, I barely remember the night. I forgot how empty it can feel once it's over. I threw away my future family for nothing. I deserve to be alone."

Tifa kissed her friend's cheek, waddled back around the bar, and placed a discreet phone call. "Rude, I need you to come home early. No, don't put me on speaker! Hi, Reno. No, the baby's fine, but Cloud needs help. He is my best friend and you're going to help him. Why can't you come home? Oh for goodness sake! The perp is going to end up dead no matter how long you wait. Ambush him in bed, shoot him in the head, and come home to your pregnant stressed-out wife. You're welcome, Reno. Excuse me? Oh you're damned right you love when I tell you how to do your job, yo."

XXX

(Rocket Town - The Foundry behind the Valentine-Highwind Residence)

Loz carefully placed the solder tool down. He didn't bother to turn to the nearby work-table the female Turk sat on. "When will you give up? I don't have time to play your silly games. I'm a legitimate working man now. These commissions aren't going to fill themselves."

Elena crossed her legs. "I memorized the timetable. You're ahead of schedule. What's the hurry?"

Loz poured more metal into the molds. "Angela asked me to marry her two days ago. She guessed I would never have the nerve to ask her. Father researched her family and background and gives his blessing. He believes she will make me a good wife and a fine mother for our children."

Loz barely missed spraying the furious Turk with molten metal as Elena punched his shoulder. "What the hell! I could have seriously hurt you."

Elena replied with a punch to Loz's face. "Don't mix me up with those pussy farm-girls who've been courting you. I'm a Turk through and through. So whatya gonna do? Hit me back? Wouldn't be the first time. Give me your best shot!"

Loz reset his own nose with a loud crunch, stepped back five steps to the roaring fire, and shoved his main hand in the fiery coals.

Elena screamed and yanked the stoic remnant's hand out of the fire. "You idiot! What are you trying to prove?"

Tears trailed down Loz's face. His enhancements sped up his healing but it still hurt. "I swore never to raise my hand against anyone ever unless my family's in danger. I meant what I said. I'm not playing your games anymore. I'll cut off my hands and give up the trade before I hit you again."

Elena kissed where the skin had healed on the gentle giant's hand and wiped the tears from his face. "Don't cry, Loz. I'm sorry. My temper got the better of me. Tifa informed me of all the hard work you've done over the past two years to better yourself. I believed it was a con for the longest time. When I realized it was all true, it was too late. Your father recorded us being stupid and took you away from me."

The Turk moved an arms length away and seemed to psych herself up. "So my competition's already proposed. No big deal. Okay, Loz. Give me the code."

Loz glanced up from flexing his healing hand. "Give you what now?"

Elena waved her arms in exasperation. "The code! The Turk Truth Code! Vincent is an Old School Turk. He would never leave his babies defenseless, especially with Turks lurking around."

The big man scratched the back of his head with his healing hand and winced. "Oh yeah. I'll have to call Father. I'm no good with memorizing things. Can you wait a minute?"

Elena shrugged and crossed her arms against her chest. "Sure. I've got nowhere to be today."

Loz dug around, found his phone, and called Vincent. "Father, Elena's in the Foundry and she wants me to give her the truth code. I do write it on my arm every morning but I sweat it off by first lunchtime. Turk Code Lima Foxtrot 492. Father, she went all stiff. Yes, she's still breathing. Did I do it right? Oh good. Does it wear off? Alright. I'll sit with her until it does. What do I do now? Read the list. What list? Check my back pocket. Oh! I have it. Thanks Father. I love you too."

Loz scanned the questions first with widening eyes. His gaze drifted to Elena's pretty face. He wasn't comfortable with the subject matter but Vincent had been adamant about the list questions. "Do you love me?"

Elena gritted her teeth as she answered. "Yes with all my heart and soul."

The remnant gulped before he asked the next question. "When did you discover you loved me?"

Elena's lower lip trembled with emotion. It went against all her Turk training to tell the truth, but her future was on the line. "After I read through your Anger Management program transcripts, I broke into your therapist's office and downloaded all your therapy sessions. Sensitive and sweet big guys like you don't exist in my world. You're all ruthless thugs waiting to muscle in on the weak. Jenova may have used you that way, but it's not the real you, and I apologize for being so wrong for so long. Can you forgive me?"

Loz blushed and kept his eyes on the list. "Yes. I can and I do. I'm not angry you read my therapy sessions. I have nothing to hide."

The remnant coughed and read the next question without thinking. "Will you marry me?"

Elena's eyes lit up with an inner fire. She figured Vincent wouldn't be content with his gentle defenseless son marrying a weak-ass farmgirl. "Sure thing, Hot Stuff. I can't wait to wake up with you every morning in our bed."

Loz's face glowed with the most grateful smile. "Thanks. It would be really embarrassing if you said no. Oh wait a minute. I can't marry you. I said yes to Angela. What am I going to do?"

Feeling the paralyzing effect wear off, Elena rotated her head and performed a head-to-toe stretch. "Damn that stings worse than a nerve strike. Don't worry about Angela, Babe. I'll take care of her."

Loz paused from stuffing the list back in his jeans pocket. "What do you mean take care of her?"

The blond Turk stood on tippy-toe placed the protective goggles back over Loz's wary eyes and gave a soul-searing kiss to curl the remnant's toes. "Angela and I are going to have a little talk. Girlfriend to girlfriend. Don't worry. I won't hurt her. Go back to work. I'll bring second lunch over when it's ready. Don't dawdle. Those commissions aren't going to fill themselves. I love you, Loz."

The broad man hugged his fiancee's petite body. "Awww. I'm ahead of schedule. I want to draft out your wedding ring set instead. I already have it planned out in my head. Don't be gone too long. I love you, Elena."

Elena whistled as she started for the unsuspecting Angela's house.

Vincent joined her walk. "The girl is an innocent civilian. Leave her be."

Elena snickered. "No one's innocent, Father-In-Law. Besides, you're one to talk. I read the report of what happened to Shera. Wild dog attack. I can't believe Highwind bought it."

Vincent had the humility to seem troubled. "Cid knows of my foibles and secrets and loves me regardless. My Captain will protect me to the death."

Elena skipped a little in anticipation. "And that's why I can't wait to marry into the Valentine-Highwind family. Loz looks to you and Cid for marital inspiration. I couldn't have dreamed up a better situation for myself or our future Baby Turks."

Vincent halted the female Turk by grabbing her arm. "Keep your temper and remember your training. Do not leave a mess for me to clean up later."

Elena kissed Vincent's cheek and motioned him back home. "Yes, Father-In-Law. I already researched the geographical makeup of the surrounding area. No bodies will be rising up from the thawing ground in Springtime. I assure you."

Vincent harrumphed and swished away in a swirl of crimson cape. The family man had to begin cooking second lunch anyway. Cid and Loz were so crabby when it was late.

XXX

(Edge - Bonsai Garden Restaurant)

Yazoo winced as Yuffie slid the last hair ornament in his updo. "Ouch."

The ninja crouched over to hug the remnant's shoulders. "Sorry. I'm so excited for you my hands are shaking. Here look at yourself."

Yazoo nervously smiled at himself in the mirror. He was careful not to put much makeup on. He wanted his potential fiance to see the real him. "Thank you, Yuffie. You don't think the silver kimono is too much?"

Yuffie shook her head. "It's part of the overall theme. Tifa was glad to let you borrow it. She loves to have me buy the stuff for her but she never wears it. Pretty clothes are made to be shown off."

The pair looked up when they heard people walking towards the private dining room.

Yazoo hurriedly squeezed Yuffie. "My probable husband is coming through the door. Wish me luck."

Yuffie grinned and interlinked their pinkies together. "Nah, you don't need any luck. This sucker's lucky to get you. Remember. He's not the only potential husband Vincent approved of. We have a long list to get through. So relax and enjoy the food. It's delicious. I'm off to the buffet area."

Yazoo took Yuffie's advice to heart and consciously relaxed his body. "He's not the only one."

The beauteous remnant waited for his suitor to kneel down next to the table before raising his head. "Hello, Walter. It's so nice to- Why the hell are you here and where's Walter?"

Reno crunched through an appetizer. "Damn. Yuffie's always right. The food here is delicious. Don't worry about Walter. I'm certainly not."

Yazoo mentally raised his guard. The Turk's accent was nearly missing from his speech patterns. It never boded well for the people around him. "You only want what you can't have. Once I'm not a challenge, you'll discard me like yesterday's trash. Please leave. I don't want to be around you."

Reno's fist smashed down onto the table. His calm words frightened the remnant more than anything else. "Look at you. Putting words in my mouth. You shouldn't do that, Beautiful. It really pisses me off."

Yazoo staggered up into a teetering fighting stance. "You want a fight, Turk? I'll punch you through the building."

Reno tilted his head as Yazoo waved his fists in their wide sleeves. "Not in that get-up you're not. Rude hinted about Tifa's collection. Boy, he wasn't lying. I'm going to have to make more shopping trips to Wutai. You're gorgeous, Yazoo."

Yazoo kicked his decorative sandals off. "Answer my question. What happened to Walter?"

Reno snapped another appetizer between his sharp teeth. "The same thing that's going to happen to the rest of your potential husband list. I am Second-In-Command of the Turks. I am purported to be civilized when I am on duty. When I'm off-duty… Well, Rufus doesn't give a shit what I do when I'm off-duty as long as the bodies are never found. With your list conveniently mapped out, it won't take much off-duty time until the names are all crossed out. I am nothing if not thorough."

Yazoo yanked on the heavy sash around his waist. The kimono fell to the floor, leaving the beauty in a thin camisole and silver panties. He yanked the sharp hair ornaments out of his hair to use as weapons. "Quit threatening me and fight. The sooner you're dead. The sooner I can get on with my life."

Reno brushed his hands off and flipped the appetizer plate at a picture frame. The ricochet hit Yazoo's funny bone making him drop an ornament. Two precise nerve strikes brought the stunned remnant to the wooden floor.

The redheaded Turk rocked his love to-and-fro. "You're not battle training anymore, Songbird, and it shows. Like I said. Second-In-Command of the Turks. After Cloud saved the day, we studied you boys from head-to-toe. We ran battle simulations and readied deadly weapons in case you threatened Shinra again. The Turks are nothing if not thorough."

Yazoo shuddered with realization. "You agreed to Father's demands, but you never really let us go. No wonder Cloud and Father remain vigilant.

Reno shrugged off his suit jacket, pulled off his tie, and removed his shirt. He rested his toned form against the remnant's pale figure. "They're a real pain in the ass when we're trying to do surveillance, but we get around it."

A tear ran down Yazoo's flawless face as Reno loosened the rest of his silver-hued hair and spread it around his shoulders. "What now, Turk? Will you steal from me what is valued the most by my suitors?"

Reno kissed along fragile collarbones as the fingers of one hand crept to Yazoo's entrance. "No. Don't get me wrong. It's mine to take but the cherry's going to be popped on our wedding night."

Yazoo moaned as Reno's other hand rubbed his erection. Against his better judgement, the remnant reciprocated by fondling the Turk's cloth covered crotch. "Your pants are going to get all dirty."

Reno thrust against Yazoo's hand as his fingers prodded his love's special place. "Won't be the only Turk returning to HQ with jizz-covered pants tonight."

Yazoo cried out as Reno twisted in another finger. "Dirty pervert. All you Turks are dirty perverts."

Reno groaned as he ground his way to completion with a writhing Yazoo quick to follow. "Ain't it the truth, yo."

Yazoo softly kissed Reno's chin. "There's my tomcat. I don't like talking with the Second-In-Command."

Reno nuzzled a sweaty temple. "We're one and the same, Baby Doll."

Yazoo cuddled against his Turk. "No, you're really not. Father clued me in on the differences. Turks are so complicated. It will be like being married to two completely different men."

Reno caressed Yazoo's backside. "You still willing to marry us?"

Yazoo rested his cheek against a firm shoulder. "Will you ever set me free?"

Reno snarled at the thought. "Sure. Death is the ultimate freedom."

Yazoo ran his hand down a tense back. "Leave death out of this. I will marry you if you promise not to hunt down the rest of the men on my list."

Reno kissed the skeptical remnant. "I promise not to put the losers on your list out of their misery."

Yazoo frowned at the Turk's saucy tone. "I've forgiven you for what you did to me in the past, but if you cheat on me after we're married, Father will dispose of you and I will not look back."

Reno smooched the bruise on Yazoo's arm. "No worries, Songbird. With you by my side, this tomcat got no reason to stray, yo."

XXX

(Wutai - Godo's House)

Kadaj placed the cold compress on Godo's fevered brow. "Please try to relax, Sir. The children are visiting their parents and all is well."

The leader kissed the remnant's hand. "You are a gift to the the Wutai people, Kadaj. Yuffie's calls are full of praise for her heart brother who takes care of our babies when we cannot."

Kadaj patted the ill man's shoulder. "I'm happy to help. Every day I spend with them brings me the greatest joy."

Godo clutched the charity worker's hand to his heart. "Forgive my foolish boy for breaking your heart. It is my fault he has emotionally closed himself off to love."

Kadaj leaned forward. "I don't understand."

Godo sighed with regret. "Wutai warred with Shinra, but we still needed an inside man to protect our interests in case our rebellion failed. The job fell to Tseng. He was publically expelled from the Royal Family and stricken from the official records. Privately, he was praised for his bravery and revered for his sacrifice for his people. Yuffie has done the same with the WRO, but she dealt with less daily racism, cruel jokes, and death threats. My children have sacrificed much for the Wutai Nation."

Kadaj kissed the ailing man's cheek. "Thank you for telling me this. It explains so much about Tseng's actions. I will think further on the matter. Please get some rest, Sir."

Later on in the evening, Kadaj ventured to get a drink of water when he ran into Tseng. "Oh! You weren't supposed to be here this month."

The Director arched an eyebrow. "Sorry to disappoint you. With my father's health failing, all Royal children have been called home. My banishment was rescinded when the Wutai War ended."

Feeling a blush bloom on his cheeks, Kadaj dropped his head forward. "I was just surprised. It's good you're home. It was wrong you had to be separated from your family in the past. You look different without the suit."

Tseng shook a silk sleeve with a wry smile. "I forgot how ritualized the Royal Prince's wardrobe can be. It's a little flashy but it has its perks."

Sensing his blush warming further, the young man murmured his apologies and scurried to the kitchen area.

Kadaj gulped the cool water and set the empty glass down. He gasped as sturdy arms trapped him against the counter and a sizable erection pressed against his rear. "Your mission is over."

Tseng kissed the back of Kadaj's neck. "I'm not the Director of the Turks here. I am a Royal Prince visiting my family and wooing my intended."

Kadaj yelped as he was mercilessly fondled. "I haven't forgiven you."

Tseng picked the slight form up and carried him back to his room. "You will. You really don't have a choice. The Wutai Nation loves you and will not let you go."

Kadaj edged up the futon he landed on. "Yay me."

Tseng stripped his top off and tore Kadaj's wrap from his nubile body. "How far will you allow me?"

The remnant caressed his beloved's exotically handsome face. "Everything."

Tseng froze while removing his pants. "Are you sure?"

Kadaj delivered an affirming soul kiss and reclined back on the bed. "Yazoo and Loz are the ones with dreams about marriage and big families. I always planned to travel the Planet and live a single's life."

Tseng yanked his pants off and nudged himself between pale legs. "Sorry to dash your freewheeling dreams. We're getting married and you're going to be busy with all our Half-Wutaian babies for the rest of your life."

Kadaj moaned as Tseng prepared him. "Such a horrible fate. Where is my prince to save me?"

Tseng grunted as he thrust in. "Here's your prince."

Kadaj cried out and moved his hips to keep up with Tseng's thrusts. "So eager. Why? No visits to the Honeybee Inn lately?"

Tseng's hips stuttered to a stop and the older man grasped Kadaj's face. "For your information, I haven't engaged in empty sex in years. Reno and I visit the Honeybee to play poker with the owner."

Kadaj pouted and gyrated his hips. "You could've cleared all this up sooner. You Turks and your secrets. I should leave Wutai and go home."

Tseng spread Kadaj's legs further and speared the remnant with renewed fervor. "Good luck with that. If you can walk tomorrow, I'm more out of practice than I thought."

Kadaj ran a covetous hand along the long scar down his fiance's torso. "Don't pull out, Tseng. Fill me up and warm me inside all night long."

Tseng plunged his tongue into Kadaj's mouth and licked the sweet lips on the way out. "Your wish is my command."

XXX

(Costa Del Sol)

Rufus took a tentative sip of the olive-green concoction. "Oh, this is truly vile. Why am I doing this again?"

Rude bent forward. "Healthy food makes a healthy baby."

The President smiled at the thought. "You would know. Tifa birthed a bruiser of a boy. How is little Terry?"

The bald Turk grinned. "My boy found his toes yesterday. He's been eating them ever since."

Rufus braved another sip before placing the smoothie down. "Ugh. Well, that is that. One week in to my regimen and I am already a bad mother. Where's Reno? Shouldn't he be doing his job and guarding my body?"

Rude pushed his shades up. "This is Costa Del Sol, Sir. If Reno attempts to stand in pure sunlight for a prolonged period of time, he will burst into flame like his vampire ancestors. While we're here, he guards your body inside enclosed cars, buildings, and at nighttime."

Rufus shrugged his white robe off and stood up with a stretch. "Of course. I am getting so forgetful these days."

The richest man on the planet plodded along his private beach and stood waist-deep in the crystal blue ocean. "This is supposed to be relaxing. Why isn't this relaxing?"

"Your Plan B list is really interesting."

Rufus gritted his teeth but refused to turn around. He unconsciously placed a hand over the area his baby would be growing soon. "How so?"

Cloud ran a cold finger down Rufus's spine. "Every man on the list is sterile."

Rufus rubbed his lower belly. "I can afford to be picky."

The Planet's Chosen clenched the back of the Shinra's neck. "Explain."

Rufus swallowed nervously. "Sterile men are grateful to even have a family. They don't care who the original father is."

Cloud whispered into the mogul's ear. "And who is the original father going to be?"

Rufus bit his lip. He thought about being flippant but he really liked living. "You."

The magnate choked back a scream as he was thrown and landed on his back between the beach and the incoming surf. The weight of Cloud's enhanced body atop of him halted his terrified flight. "I didn't lie! You're free to live your life away from me. I gave up on you but I never gave up on my dream. Hojo collected viable semen samples after your enhancements were complete. My babies will be born enhanced like the remnants. They will have less to fear for being a Shinra."

Cloud yanked Rufus's swim shorts off as well as his own. "How many?"

Rufus trembled in disbelief. "What?"

Cloud ground himself against Rufus's surprising erection. "How many Shinra demi-gods were you going to keep from me?"

Rufus pulled his enraged love to his willing body to calm him down. "As many as I can before my body gives out."

Cloud sobbed as he covered Rufus's sandy body with bruising kisses. "You liar! You fucking liar! I'll never be free of you."

Rufus crooned as he held the planet's hero close. "Surrender, love. Everything you will ever want or need is here for you."

Cloud thrust into the fertile figure underneath him. "You whore. Who the fuck are you lubed up and stretched out for?"

Rufus kissed a pale ear. "Myself, you brute. It's how I relax in the morning. So far it's the only thing in my regimen that's working."

Cloud tilted Rufus's hips to get the best angle. "Regimen for what?"

Rufus hissed as Cloud hit his happy place. "I'm not enhanced. If I want to grow a healthy baby, I have to give it a healthy place to grow. My sordid past of alcohol and drugs have hindered the progress."

Cloud narrowed glimmering eyes. "Sorry. Our first baby is probably going to be a Loz."

Rufus shuddered with sensation. His whole frame clenching to hold on. "What are you talking about?"

Cloud rested his cheek against Rufus's to whisper. "Before this week is over, you're going to be pregnant with my first child. Try to keep my babies from me in the future, you scheming bitch, and I will make Sephiroth's rampage seem like a holiday parade."

Rufus tightened up as much as he could so his body would receive all his beloved had to offer. "Challenge accepted, Cloud."


End file.
